


El corazón del titan.

by Damablanca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En donde Brienne y Jaime se encuentran fortuitamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El corazón del titan.

Era la temporada baja de turistas en Tarth, pero la Inauguración de la primera Exposición de los Baratheon había traído vida de nuevo a la isla, al menos por unas semanas. Brienne prefería anticipar la tranquilidad que vendría después. El goce del silencio en las playas, los pescadores solitarios preparándose con sus redes para la faena, los ancianos en las fuentes, contando historias de sirenas a los niños, luego de la escuela… eran momentos preciosos, momentos casi íntimos que solo se podían apreciar si uno era originario de la isla.

Brienne caminó sobre la arena tibia, mientras atardecía en la playa. El horizonte se teñía de rojos, dorados y naranjas intensos. El mar era oro fundido contra el horizonte, y luego lava ardiente mientras recibía al sol en su seno, hasta que el cielo se oscurecía entre estelas de nubes como girones de seda. Le recordaba un poco a su niñez, paseando descalza y de la mano de su padre.

Antes de volver a la casa decidió ir a comer algo al resort de “Jeyne la Larga”. Quería acostarse temprano para prepararse para el día siguiente. Estaba algo nerviosa por la inauguración de la Exposición, pero como tasadora debía estar allí para asegurar los intereses de su cliente, Renly Baratheon. A veces, cuando una confianza esporádica la asaltaba casi creía que podía ser considerada su amiga.

Se sentó en la mesa de siempre y ordenó el filete de salmón con salsa de ajo, cebollitas y tomates verdes, como era usual. Una copa de vino dorado y una barra de chocolate amargo de postre completarían la rutina casi lisonjera.

Había demasiada gente en el restorán, que era atendido por la propia dueña, Jeyne. Ella no era de la isla, pero había venido en la época de la recesión en el continente, buscando refugio, y había encontrado un buen lugar donde empezar de nuevo. Habían pasado ya diez años de eso. Brienne iba y venía a causa del trabajo, y había aprendido a reconocerla como parte fija e insustituible de su vida cotidiana.

Jeyne apareció con su orden tan pronto como pudo. Un hombre venía tras ella, más alto que la mayoría, el cabello rubio cayéndole sobre la frente y cubriéndole las orejas. Era mayor que Brienne, tal vez unos quince años. Un turista, de seguro, recién llegado y con algún interés en ver “El Ojo del Titán”, el gran diamante azul que era parte de la colección de joyas de Renly y su estrella principal. El objetivo era más que anecdótico. Brienne sabía que se buscaba un comprador. La joya también tenía cierta fama. Algunos decían que era una maldición venida de la era de los Targaryen.

—Me siento avergonzada —empezó Jeyne —, pero ya no hay mesas disponibles y el caballero insiste en ser atendido… —Lo miró de reojo con cierta incomodidad, que Brienne casi creyó que en realidad era un reverente temor —.  No te importaría compartir la mesa ¿Verdad?

Brienne dudó un segundo. No era la primera vez que hacía este tipo de favores, pero las situaciones no podían ser más particulares o hasta simpáticas. Parejas norteñas con niños (cinco había contado Brienne una vez), o sin ellos (una mujer gorda y risueña, con un marido silencioso y contemplativo), o adolescentes combativas (como aquella chica con la camiseta que decía “Nosotros no sembramos…” o la otra con el oso rugiente tatuado en el antebrazo). Esto era diferente.

El hombre la observó con detenimiento, tal vez esperando que ella rompiera el silencio y por ello, impaciente, se dirigió a Jeyne rápidamente.

—No creo que le importe. No parece esperar a nadie.

— ¿Disculpe? —Brienne repuso atónita.

—Solo será un momento —siguió la mujer, a modo de disculpa —. La cena de hoy corre por mi cuenta.

—Yo…

Jeyne desapareció apenas vislumbró el consentimiento silencioso y dubitativo de Brienne. Sin mediar palabra el hombre se sentó frente a ella y abrió el menú.

—No te preocupes. Mi apellido la confundió. Cree que soy un crítico. —Revisó la lista con detenimiento.

— ¿Un crítico?

—Gastronómico. Me confunde con mi hermano.

— ¿Con tu hermano?

— ¿Vas a repetir todo lo que digo?

Brienne se sintió molesta.

—Por alguna extraña razón creo que la confusión no es fortuita.

El hombre sonrió. Era demasiado hermoso para ser considerado humano. Aquella verdad tan frívola la asaltó de golpe, le traspasó el pecho y la avergonzó. Brienne jamás habría podido considerarse tan siquiera bonita. Su trabajo la había rodeado de un placer estético en el que era mera espectadora. Y para protegerse, había construido muros gruesos, muros que dejaban en la superficie cualquier anhelo pueril.

—Bueno. —El turista se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella —. Siempre es por el apellido. Digamos… digamos que en casos extremos es útil para mí.

— ¿Este es un caso extremo?

—Tengo hambre. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Bien. —Brienne bajó la cabeza e intentó comer, aunque el apetito había huido.

—Creo que voy a pedir un… coctel de camarones… que te parece? Aunque creo que es algo aburrido…

—Bueno. —Levantó la mirada apenas y se sonrojó. —La especialidad de la casa son tentáculos de pulpo en aceite de sésamo y rodajas de queso.

—Suena atrevido. Algo asqueroso también.

—El sabor es muy bueno.

—Inspirado en algún plato de las Islas del Hierro, no lo dudo. Claro que aun no he estado allí. Viajo bastante. Es parte de mi trabajo. —Cerró el menú de golpe. —Es la parte divertida.

—Ajá. —Brienne se metió un bocado a la boca y comenzó a masticar lentamente.

Las demás mesas estaban todas ocupadas. Incluso la barra rebosaba de nuevos clientes. Había familias, parejas, grupos de amigos, conversando, cenando, bebiendo y riendo. Parecían vivir. Vivir más que contemplar la vida.

—¿También estás de paso?

Escuchó aquella pregunta  como si viniera de de un mundo diferente al suyo.

Había algo ávido en la voz de ese intruso. Había algo molesto, y hermoso y tragicómico en la forma que tenía de medirla.

—No. Soy de aquí —contestó con la verdad.

Automáticamente se metió otro bocado. Y luego otro. El hombre la miró con diversión, y sin permiso alguno tomó el vino que Brienne había pedido y sirvió  una copa.

—Veamos. Esta cosecha tiene veinte años. Ganas más que yo, por lo que veo. —Entrecerrando los ojos degustó el vino.

Tanta osadía. Era provocativo y peligroso. Una batalla sobre los límites de un territorio inconquistado. Brienne quedó atónita un segundo y luego rió nerviosamente. Tomó su cartera e hizo ademán de levantarse. Tan torpe como solo ella podría.

—Esto es ridículo. No lo necesito.

—Espera. —El turista se levantó también, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos.

Brienne sabía cómo eran estos juegos. Un hombre solitario y descocido buscando la satisfacción de la novedad. Unos años atrás su ingenuidad habría confundido las cosas, o habría albergado esperanzas, pero no quería coleccionar más recuerdos vacíos, despertares que eran corolarios absurdos y que en el fondo carecían de cualquier significado.

 Salió del lugar tan rápido como pudo sin alarmar a Jeyne. Caminó hacia la playa, mientras la brisa nocturna le revolvía el cabello.

—Una vez probé un platillo llamado “Ostras de las montañas”.

Escuchó la voz del hombre, aunque antes había escuchado sus pasos. Quería sentir miedo. Pero en realidad lo que la llenaba era una curiosa desazón.

—No eran ostras, definitivamente —continuó el hombre. Había una irreverencia juvenil en su voz.

Brienne se detuvo y giró con cautela.

—¿Y entonces? —Se escuchó a sí misma tan vulnerable, como si no tuviera otro remedio que permanecer allí.

—Testículos de cabra, según me dijeron. Si vas a un hotel llamado “Los clanes de la Montaña” ya sabes qué pedir.

Brienne rió un poco, y se aferró a su bolso como si fuera un escudo de roble.

—No quise ofenderte… aunque sabía que iba a hacerlo. Es parte de mi naturaleza.

—No es algo que dependa de ti.

—Soy Jaime. —Entornó los ojos. —Lannister. Pero solo Jaime es más que suficiente para mí.

—¿Lannister… como los de Roca Casterly?

Brienne podría seguir riendo. La primera colección de joyas que había observado de cerca había sido las “Lágrimas Rojas” de la Casa Lannister. Había sido en una pequeña reunión de eruditos, y el único representante de la familia resultó ser un hombre adusto y modesto, llamado Kevan.

—Soy geólogo. —Caminó hacia ella. — Es una larga historia.

—Oh.

—¿Sorprendida?

—No lo sé.

—Mi padre se sorprendió bastante. Me desheredó, al menos dos veces.

—Estas aquí por la Exposición.

—Sí. Pero no recibí invitación. De hecho, presiento que si un Baratheon llega a darse cuenta de que estoy allí las cosas no van a terminar muy bien.

—Qué casualidad. Soy la tasadora de joyas que contrataron para la valuación.

—Es un trabajo elegante.

Sí, lo era. Vestidos formales, zapatos de diseñador… cosas bonitas y aburridas en Brienne, que amaba las camisas de franela y los pantalones jeans.

—Es discreto y eso me gusta. Casi anónimo, podría decir.

Jaime ya estaba frente a ella.

—¿Y puedo saber tu nombre?

_“Supongo que sí.”_

—Brienne.

—Esa roca… un diamante azul del tamaño de un puño ¿Dicen que es el ojo de un dios, sabes?

—Algunos dicen que es su corazón —murmuró ella.

—Lo he visto antes, una vez.

—El azul es incomparable.

—Palidece ante tus ojos.

_“Qué tonto.”_

—Si alguien la roba mañana serás el primer sospechoso —lo dijo casi en broma. Casi.

—¿Por qué siempre piensan mal de mí? Yo solo soy un geólogo.

—Yo solo soy una mujer.

—Tímida y obtusa.

—Ya te he dicho que no necesito esto.

—Tal vez yo sí.

—Déjame adivinar. Amaste una vez con locura y ya no quieres correr el riesgo…

—Amaste una vez con locura. —Con ambas manos le rodeó la cara. —Y ya no quieres correr el riesgo —repitió, su aliento a vino dorado sobre los labios de Brienne.

La brisa del mar amenazaba volverse una tormenta. En las noches sin luna como aquella, la playa estaba llena de sombras, la arena era fría y el mar no se distinguía del cielo. Era una masa oscura, con la única manifestación de las olas llegando y retirándose una y otra vez.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron. Una balada de solitarios, en medio de la oscuridad.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, Jaime no es tan idiota ¬¬  
> Pero bueno, me imaginé que en este universo podía acercarse a una chica sin decirle vaca directamente LoL  
> Brienne es mayor que en los libros y tal vez tenga similitud con el personaje de la serie, porque Gwen es maravillosa.  
> Ambos tienen el corazón roto, disculpen el angst.  
> Todas las joyas tiene nombres ficticios aunque tienen cierta similitud con algunas de nuestro mundo.
> 
> Gracias por leer!!!


End file.
